


Witches’ Brew

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: 1K words or less, Angst, Anthology, Anthology Series, Domestic Fluff, Drama, F/F, Ficlets, Fluff, Humor, LGBT Themes, No Timeline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22488550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: An anthology series of short stories, scenes, and ficlets following Zoe and Madison as a couple. Fluff, angst, drama, humor, and everything in between is possible. After all, there are many elements that create a witches’ brew.
Relationships: Zoe Benson/Madison Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	1. Sprinkles

**Author's Note:**

> This series is full of short, sweet (sometimes), and to the point ficlets I throw together. It is anthology, like AHS, and the pieces are not related or connected in a timeline unless otherwise stated. I’m aiming for <500 words for each piece, but knowing me, it’s safe to say it will mostly be <1000\. I am open to requests. Have an idea you’d like to see, just comment! Don’t be shy!
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Madison bake a cake for Cordelia’s birthday.

In the wee hours of a cold December morning, two witches stood in the large, vacant kitchen of Robichaux’s Academy. The sun had not yet risen enough to wake anyone and the doors were not yet unlocked for business. The coven had never been so still before.

Zoe was doing all the work of quietly making homemade cake batter for none other than her supreme’s birthday. No one knew just how old Cordelia was turning that day, and it didn’t matter; she was still young and lively—unless she was yelling and reprimanding. Then she seemed to be ten years older, with stress lines and slight wrinkles. But for the vast majority of the time, she seemed youthful. Her age never mattered to anyone, unless to Mallory, when she feared Cordelia crippling and herself rising. Today, though, that was not a concern. It was a celebration of Cordelia’s life, not a reminder that she was growing older. 

While Zoe stirred and whisked and put her heart and soul into surprising Cordelia when she awoke, Madison played around with the sprinkles that were meant for topping the cake when it was done and frosted with the homemade frosting Zoe made all on her own. She used her bare hands to toss them around in the glass bowl, and she ate a single one. 

Putting her silicone spatula down with the patience of a saint, Zoe looked pointedly at her girlfriend, sucking in one cheek. 

“Can you stop that?” Zoe whispered harshly. “It’s six in the morning and we have to finish this before Cordelia gets up. Stop messing around. Get your nasty fingers out of the sprinkles. God know where they’ve been.”

Madison stopped to wrap her arms around Zoe from behind, reaching on her tiptoes to gently purr in her ear, “You know exactly where they have been.”

Zoe rolled her eyes. “All the more to stop touching things. Did you preheat the oven like I asked?”

“Of course. If you would hurry up, we could have a little fun before anyone gets up to ruin it.” Madison nuzzled her nose in Zoe’s neck.

“No.”

Madison pouted and unraveled from Zoe’s back, leaving the girl to finish mixing the batter. Without being asked, Madison brought the cake pan to her, and Zoe poured the batter into it. 

When the cake was finally in the oven and Zoe removed her apron and oven mitts, she lifted Madison onto the counter and kissed her cheeks. Distracted by her raging hormones, Madison leaned closer into Zoe to kiss her lips, but received a face full of flour instead. She shrieked and was silenced by Zoe’s lips, and it was only to quiet her in that moment as to not wake Cordelia and ruin the surprise. 

“That’s for putting your hands in the sprinkles and not helping me at all,” Zoe said. 

“Hey, I gave you the pan. You have to give me credit,” Madison huffed. “I’m pretty, I’m supposed to just stand here and look good.”

“You do that every day, babe.” 

Madison wiped some of the flour off her face and smeared it in Zoe’s freshly washed hair. Zoe turned an unholy shade of red, causing Madison to giggle innocently and hop off the counter. She ran around the kitchen island as Zoe chased her, hot on her heels with a spoonful of pastel pink frosting in her hand. 

“You can’t catch me,” Madison taunted as she rounded the table, almost laughing at how frustrated Zoe was becoming with her.

In the blink of an eye, Zoe transmuted before Madison and caught her by the waist, spinning her around and tipping her back before shoving the spoon in her face so the frosting smeared on her mouth. 

“Mm,” Madison licked her lips. “That’s good. Would you like a taste?”

Zoe grinned and pulled her closer so her lips were just an inch away from hers. “I would love one.” 


	2. Child of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison and Zoe bring their baby home.

The baby was two days old and already loved more than anyone who had ever lived before her. Zoe and Madison had just brought her home from the hospital, and while Zoe sat on the bed to rest and unpack the bags, Madison set the car seat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room and hesitantly began unbuckling the pesky straps that secured her baby girl.

Zoe moved around the room with a handful of baby clothes and blankets, pretending she wasn’t watching Madison out of the corner of her eye. She minded her business, and Madison took that time to scoop the tiny human being into her arms. 

Athena was squirming and whining like newborns typically do as they adjust to being outside of the womb and in this bright, cold world. At first, Madison froze, unsure of what to do. She was as new to this parenting thing as Athena was to this being-alive thing. The baby eventually settled against Madison’s chest, and yawned. 

“Somebody’s sleepy,” Madison cooed to her daughter. “How can you be sleepy? All you do is sleep. And eat. And cry. And poop.”

Zoe smothered a giggle with her hand. She folded a white baby blanket Mallory had crocheted a few months ago when the coven began anticipating the arrival of baby girl Benson-Montgomery. Before birth, before even having an official name, Athena had been loved and welcomed. But when she was born screaming, Madison proved that no one could love her as much as she could.

It was humorous how things turned out for them. Three years ago at the altar, wearing white, Zoe had not once imagined she would be watching Madison cradling a baby— _their_ baby—in her arms, clinging onto her for dear life. And yet, there they were. 

Madison moved the car seat to the floor and sat where it had been, in the rocking chair. She adjust Athena in her arms so she was in sort of a football hold in her lap and her hand was supporting her head full of dark hair, mesmerized by the way she moved and stretched. 

“I’m going to go downstairs and store her milk in the fridge,” Zoe said to Madison, holding three full bottles. “I’ll be right back.”

Madison briefly nodded, eyes focused on the little human she was holding. Zoe smiled and quietly left the room, but not before turning the monitor on and taking the receiver with her, in case Madison put Athena down to sleep and joined her downstairs. 

“I love you so much,” Madison whispered. “You look just like your mommy. And that’s just one reason I love you.”

Athena yawned in response, nestling her cheek in Madison’s palm. Madison stroked the soft hair atop her little head and kissed the back of her hand. She was the size of a football when she was scrunched up, and though her new skin was wrinkly and red from birth, Madison couldn’t find her any cuter. 

“You are very loved,” Madison assured her daughter. “This house is full of people who love you, and even though they’re annoying as hell, you will never be alone. I hope your powers come in quick so you can light Mallory’s shoes on fire. They are so ugly. Cordelia would never be mad at you for it. She would think it’s adorable. You can do my dirty work for me. I’ll teach you how to be fashionable, but I’ll also teach you how to protect yourself. It’s a scary world we just forced you into, and I’m going to make sure nothing ever happens to you.”

Placing a gentle kiss on the baby’s head, Madison began to rock slowly. She was tired from having not slept properly in two days and hopping from the coven to the hospital to sleep and eat well while making sure Zoe and Athena were alright at all hours of the day. She had been devoted to seeing this through, and now that the big day was over, a huge weight lifted off her and brought forth a smaller one that she was now holding and doting on.

“You’ll never realize how much I actually love you,” Madison said to Athena as she rocked. “Sometimes you might think I don’t. But I always will. No matter how much you piss me off in your teens. No matter how much you cry right now. No matter if you destroy my clothes—but don’t do that. Ever.”

Athena looked up at Madison as if she were listening in earnest, and for a brief moment, Madison felt her eyes sting.

Zoe returned at that moment, with the monitor clipped to her sweatpants. She was 26 and a new mother, but to Madison, she looked perfect despite the messy postpartum hair and the spit-up-covered tee she wore.

“I love you both,” Zoe cooed as she wrapped her arms around her little family. 

“You heard everything, didn’t you?” Madison rolled her eyes. She smiled, too.

“Yes. You are such a softie,” Zoe teased. “Who knew it would take me destroying my vagina to get you to be soft and caring.”

Madison groaned and stood up, carrying the now sleeping baby over to the bassinet. She carefully laid her down and wrapped her arm around Zoe’s waist. 

“How about we go downstairs and have some food?” Zoe suggested. “I’m starving.”

“What if she stops breathing?” Madison asked hesitantly.

Zoe kissed the top of her head. “She will be okay, I promise. I’m starting to love this soft version of you.”

“I love my child, so what?” Madison said, intending to sound malicious, but it came out the exact opposite. “Nothing she could ever do would make me angry. But I will tell you one thing; if I have to share your boobs with her for more than six months, I will have a bitch fit.”

Zoe laughed and nuzzled her nose into Madison cheek and kissed her neck gently. They quietly left the room, and while the rest of the coven had lunch and ogled over Athena’s first photos, Madison slinked off to the bedroom to watch her little girl sleep. Nothing in the world was more beautiful than that.


	3. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe discovers that Madison is soft.

Zoe had been shopping with Coco and Queenie all evening for a dress for Coco and Mallory’s little vacation with Coco’s parents in Italy. It had been an absolute nightmare from the first minute and all Zoe desired was to go home to Madison and relax in a tub of hot water and bubbles with her. She didn’t understand why she had to tag along on this trip.

“Why did you wait until literally the last minute?” Zoe asked Coco from the backseat as she held their shopping bags. “You have to go to the airport in an hour! This is insane!”

“Relax!” Coco said. “Everything of ours is already packed and Mallory is dressed. All I have to do is get her and go.”

Queenie stopped at a red light and looked back at Zoe, who was hastily typing away on her phone. 

“Zoe, will you leave Madison alone? She’s fine!” Queenie exclaimed, annoyed with how clingy Zoe had been with Madison lately. “God, you act like she’s gonna die again. She’s fine at home. Cordelia’s there.”

Zoe looked from her screen and glared at Queenie. “The light’s green.”

Queenie might have been correct, but Zoe couldn’t help but feel anxious every time she left Madison alone. It didn’t matter if Cordelia was there or not; leaving Madison was always hard on Zoe, all things considered. 

Upon arriving at the academy, Zoe hopped from the car and hurried inside. Cordelia was sitting at the kitchen table wearing her reading glasses and going over some files with a mug of tea at her fingertips. She briefly smiled at Zoe and continued to read. 

“How was shopping?” Cordelia asked.

“Fine. Just fine,” Zoe replied shortly as Queenie and Coco carried the bags inside. “Where’s Madison?”

“She’s upstairs, I guess,” Cordelia said. “She was with Mallory. I haven’t heard from either one of them since you left. I suppose the quiet is cause for suspicion.”

“Of course it is!” Zoe exclaimed, charging up the stairs.

Cordelia, Queenie, and Coco quickly followed Zoe upstairs to her bedroom she shared with Madison. The door was ajar but the lights were off, which was odd considering Madison never went to bed without Zoe since being dragged from hell by Mallory eight months ago.

They found Mallory and Madison fast asleep in the bed, with Madison still holding her MacBook that was playing the ending of The Wizard of Oz. The two were facing each other, snoring lightly. Mallory seemed to be comfortable despite wearing her airport outfit with her sneakers. 

“Aww,” the four women cooed in unison at the foot of the bed.

“Hey, Zoe,” Queenie snickered, nudging the gushing brunette. “You got a softie.”

“I do.” Zoe smiled.

Cordelia looked at Coco and whispered, “You two better get going in case there’s traffic. You don’t want to miss your flight.”

“Oh, right. The plane might leave on time,” Coco said as she went to Mallory’s side and tried shaking her awake. “Come on, Mallory. Time to go now.”

“Wait,” Zoe said. “I want to document this moment for when Madison swears she’s not a big ol’ softie.”

Zoe quickly snapped a picture with the flash, causing Madison to stir, but not enough for her to wake. Coco shook Mallory again, but the girl only curled further into herself and yawned. 

“Come on, Mal,” Coco whispered. “We gotta leave right now.”

“She is not getting up,” Cordelia chuckled. “She’s a very heavy sleeper.”

“Plan B,” Coco said, slowly scooping Mallory up into her arms. Mallory whined in contempt and threw her head into Coco’s shoulder. “Hey. We gotta go.” 

“Come on, I’m taking you,” Cordelia stated, grabbing her keys from her pocket. “I guess. . .just carry her downstairs.”

“Is that even possible without dropping her?” Coco asked, tightening her hold on Mallory. 

“It is,” Zoe cut in as she closed the laptop and brushed Madison’s hair from her face. “I carry Madison down all the time.”

Coco smiled, and the women all shared a goodbye and wished Coco and Mallory a happy vacation before Cordelia and Queenie took them downstairs to leave, while Zoe laid next to Madison, who began to slowly wake. 

“Hey,” Zoe whispered. 

Madison sighed tiredly and carefully sat up to look around, drowsy. She frowned.

“Where’s Mallory?” she asked groggily.

“They just left,” Zoe replied. “It was so nice of you to watch her favorite movie with her.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me. It was so annoying. I just did it because she was acting all nervous about going out of the country, and she asked me a million times. I just wanted her to shut up.”

“Mads, you’re soft,” Zoe teased. 

Madison pouted. “Am not!” 

Zoe simply showed her the photo she had taken just minutes before. Madison groaned and covered her face with her hands. Zoe kissed her.

“My soft girl.”

Without protesting that statement, Madison smiled at Zoe and nestled into her chest. 


	4. Running Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zoe and Kyle are Madison’s largest issue.

From a distance, Madison didn’t mind watching Zoe and Kyle. She kept her space, as if they were contagious, and never sat near them at the table. She always sat opposite them and watched them cuddle and laugh as she picked through the limp, sorry excuse of a salad that was made hours before.

Zoe seemed content in her relationship, and Madison should have been excited for her—best friends and all—but was she really excited? Each time she looked at the smiling couple, Madison’s stomach twisted and coiled as if someone had taken her intestines and made balloon animals with them. She felt the stretching and pulling that always preceded the pain. 

Kyle wasn’t inherently violent, but he had those moments. Madison knew those moments all too well—she’d spent many a day in anger management to control her temper rather than smashing things and using her fists to shut someone up. She feared Kyle’s moments, though, because he was unnaturally strong and lean. That was her fault.

Zoe was teaching Kyle to hem a pair of pants one day. Madison snorted as she walked past and sat down in the loveseat with a magazine.

“You’re turning him into a housewife now?” Madison mocked.

Zoe glared. “I don’t see you trying to help him improve.”

Madison scoffed and lit a cigarette before angrily opening the magazine. She tried paying somewhat attention to the article at hand, but Zoe’s gentle voice instructing Kyle to sew— _just pull it tight, you can do it_ —was so enticing. She did not mean to listen in, only to read, but Zoe just had that special magic about her, and it was not her killer lady parts.

“I. . .can’t,” Kyle mumbled. His hands fumbled around the thread. 

“Yes, you can,” Zoe encouraged. “You can do anything.” 

“Hard,” he replied as he became more frustrated with the black cloth in his hands. 

“It’s not hard. Just pull it tighter. It’s too loose.”

Zoe remained strict but gentle with the boy. She was always an excellent teacher, and would be greater if Cordelia had enough students to fill a class. Madison would never tell her that, though.

Kyle grunted as he tugged the needle and thread. Zoe grinned and tested the material by pulling it, to find that it had been properly sealed and would not rip. Her smile made Madison’s heart do an odd flip. 

“See? You are smart!” 

The goofy grin that Kyle gave, angered Madison, who had been watching them on and off. She put her magazine away and got up, striding past them. 

“Good job, guard dog,” Madison quipped. “That’s the way I put you back together, you know? It wasn’t hard.”

“Madison,” Zoe said quietly, placing a hand over Kyle’s as his eyes saddened. “Stop it.”

“And you shut up,” Madison snapped at Zoe. “I let you have him to quiet you. I could have him back in a heartbeat. The same way I could work my charm and have you.”

Before Zoe could say anything to defend herself, Madison left the room, leaving Zoe and Kyle stunned into silence. Neither one of them was aware of the blonde packing a bag upstairs. 

Madison left the following morning, and she wasn’t sure where she would go. She wanted to clear her mind, to push the thought of Zoe away, but even as she crossed the state line at 70 miles an hour, honey brown hair and bright eyes reflected in the review mirror. She nearly lost control, and her heart palpated as she regained her senses. 

At her first stop for gas somewhere along the border of Louisiana and Texas, Madison sat in her car after filling the tank up, fiddling on her phone. It vibrated, and she sucked in a breath, seeing Zoe must have finally realized she’d left—six hours later. Madison found a slew of texts left by the witch bitch. 

Zoe, 11:12 AM: _Madison?? Where are you?_

Zoe, 1:05 PM: _Okay are you having another tantrum?_

Zoe, 1:57 PM: _MADISON ANSWER ME._

Zoe, 2:15 PM: _Just come home. Please._

Madison wanted to come home. She wanted to see Zoe, but she did not want to see Kyle. It was all her fault; hadn’t she tried to please Zoe, it would not have backfired in her face. Now, she had a Frankenstein-like creation who had fallen madly in love with the girl she’d also accidentally fallen for upon removing that mask and seeing for the first time.

The phone vibrated again.

Zoe, 2:17 PM: _Mads? Call me. I’m scared._

Sighing to herself, Madison tossed her phone to the passenger seat and put the car in drive. She pulled out of the gas station and made a U-turn. The state line was only a half hour away. Zoe was about five hours. She had five hours to get it together, and even if she didn’t, she was determined to tell Zoe the truth. If the truth did nothing for her, a car full of gas certainly would. 


End file.
